


【礼尊】女仆女仆

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Suoh Mikoto, Dress Up, M/M, Maids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *周防穿女仆装





	【礼尊】女仆女仆

宗像礼司像往常一样结束了一天的工作后打算回家，不知道路边什么时候开了一家女仆咖啡厅，这种店向来是与自己无缘的，宗像只是瞟了一眼并没多想，然而就这不经意地一瞥看到周防尊径直走了进去。  
感觉受到了冲击，宗像礼司万万没想到周防尊竟然会进这种地方，平时完全看不出来啊，满脸性冷淡的样子，怎么也想不到竟然会对女仆感兴趣。  
秉持着既然是赤之王的事那么无论多么微小都一定要重视的原则，青之王宗像礼司推了推眼镜迈开腿朝那家女仆咖啡厅走了过去，在店门前犹豫好久下定决心推开。  
清脆的门铃响起，清一色的女仆装长腿女孩子排成一排用可爱的声线齐声说着：“欢迎回来，我的主人。”  
宗像第一次进女仆咖啡厅，这种体验还蛮新奇，随着一位可爱的女仆的指引在一张空闲的位置落座，环顾四周并没有看到那抹醒目的红色。  
女仆把菜单交到他手里：“请问主人想要些什么？”  
宗像翻开看了看，菜单倒是很普通：“来杯抹茶。”  
“好的。”  
室内装潢有些家居感，毕竟是女仆咖啡厅吧，没想到还挺正经的，看来需要改掉那些刻板印象了。宗像叹了口气，自己是追着赤之王进来的，结果赤之王不见了现在反倒是自己成为客人了。  
继续翻阅着菜单思考间，突然一声很熟悉的声音响起：“宗像？”  
“周防？”宗像礼司下意识地脱口而出抬头看到对方后顿时像是听到了眼镜碎裂的声音。  
这太难想象了，不对，这事就发生在眼前，这比宗像礼司被告知赤之王周防尊进入风俗店或者在外包养了女人还让他吃惊。关于周防的负面传闻数不胜数，有传周防尊有恋童癖，也有传周防尊搞大了女学生的肚子逼人家生下来然后接到自己组织里养，不过这都不能让宗像吃惊，毕竟他就算再厌恶也清楚他的为人。  
咳咳，扯远了，都是因为这事太有冲击力，估计吠舞罗所有人都不会想到吧，他们的王此刻在女仆咖啡厅不是作客而是变成了女仆！  
随后宗像礼司就有些失态地笑出了声，再怎么说，一个一米八五的大男人穿本应该由可爱的女孩子来穿的带有着蕾丝元素的女仆裙，实在是，有些好笑。  
更别说，宗像笑得双肩都有些颤抖，更别说周防尊仍旧是平时那副仿佛怎么都睡不醒对人爱答不理的表情，开口的声音又低沉，这家店是想要倒闭吗！  
大概是看宗像笑得有些过了，周防明显有些不悦握着抹茶杯子猛地砸在桌子上：“你笑够了没有？”  
超暴力的女仆，更糟糕了。宗像礼司知道继续笑下去太失礼了连忙绷起脸干咳几声：“咳……失礼了，我只是……有些惊讶。”  
没错，超级惊讶。  
“我也知道不合适……”周防表情微妙，似乎是有话说却又不知说些什么的样子。  
“哦呀，阁下有自知之明的吗？”宗像继续惊讶地看着他。  
周防看向宗像的眼神突然有些危险：“宗像，你是来打架的吗？”  
“野蛮人，你脑子里只有打架吗？这可不是一名合格的女仆应该有的表现。”宗像垂眸推了推眼镜，果然不看他外表的话就觉得好多了呢。  
“啧……”周防扯了扯脖子上的束带并不想理他。  
这反应倒是新奇，宗像唇边勾起一抹弧度：“能跟我说说赤之王在这里做什么吗？总不会是在打工赚钱吧？”  
“……”周防有些不情愿地说了一句。“草薙想要增加收入新开了家分店……想要多吸引人来就弄成了这样。”  
“那也用不着赤之王亲自招揽客人吧。”还是觉得有些好笑。  
“……我那天烧坏了二楼的楼梯门板……”  
“阁下说这些和我问的又有什么关系呢？”其实宗像稍微联想一下就得出了结论，只是他想让对方亲口说出来，毕竟他和周防尊的问答从来都是不成立的，现在好不容易有能揶揄对方的机会，宗像礼司可不想放过。  
周防皱紧眉，他知道宗像在故意难为他，可也没有发作：“草薙很生气，要我到这里赚够赔偿的钱……”  
然后第三王权者就穿上蕾丝边的蓬蓬裙开始招揽客人了，宗像礼司想着这估计是草薙出云的气话吧，然而周防尊竟然真的穿了，虽然看得出他很不情愿，但是他真的穿上了！这人是不是有点……太耿直了？  
憋笑简直快要憋出内伤，宗像努力保持着风度，宗像家良好的家教告诉他无论如何他都不能失态，况且，对方怎么说也是王啊。  
宗像礼司很尊重第三王权者，无论自己的理念与他的有多互不相容。  
“我明白了，既然是赤之王自己家的事我也不便多嘴，那么，阁下能为我上一份蛋包饭吗？”第四王权者脸上笑意盈盈，他方才注意到那些女仆给客人端上蛋包饭时用番茄酱画了一个爱心，这大概是女仆咖啡厅的特色吧，这么想着就想看周防尊这么做，他现在不是女仆么，虽然挺……辣眼睛的，不过能欣赏到周防尊的窘态让宗像礼司愉悦极了。  
周防狐疑地盯着他看，宗像那张微笑的脸完全看不出什么，即使如此周防也知道第四王权者没安什么好心，不过他也不会退缩就是了：“那你就等着吧。”  
“没关系。”宗像端起面前的抹茶。“我慢慢等。”  
周防尊端着蛋包饭放到另外一位客人的桌子前，宗像礼司边品着抹茶边注意着那边的动静。  
客人似乎有些特殊癖好，他抬眼看着周防带着些期待：“能说一句'我会服侍您的喵'吗？”  
周防尊的身形明显僵了一下，对方的音调有些奇怪让周防挑了挑眉，不过他还是板着张脸有些棒读地念了出来：“我会服侍您的喵。”  
宗像礼司再次受到了冲击，不过这次跟上一次可不一样。周防尊完美的具有力量感的身形被充满柔美感的蕾丝裙子包裹其中，稍远些的角度将整体落入眼中倒觉得也没那么糟糕，也不知道是不是接受了这种视觉暴力，如果是这样似乎更可怕。侧面能够看到周防饱满的胸部，宗像早就知道周防的胸很是凶残，只是没想到穿上这种刻意显胸的衣服会更加不知廉耻。  
赤之王的腰好细，后背的布料有些少露出了漂亮的背肌，衣服上用来固定的丝带在背部交叉着绑出一个蝴蝶结，就仿佛只要把那个蝴蝶结拆开衣服就会滑落一样，像是在拆礼物。  
自己的想法还真是糟糕，宗像清楚，却又止不住去这样想。  
周防尊兴致缺缺甚至带着些嫌弃用他低沉慵懒的声音棒读的时候宗像脑子里竟然回荡着两个字：可爱。  
可爱？谁？周防尊吗？  
宗像礼司被自己吓到了，第三王权者和“可爱”这个词无论如何都不搭调的才对吧！  
但是那声磁性的“喵”，虽然毫无任何感情，就是让宗像很想夸赞一句可爱。  
蕾丝裙摆下是白色的丝袜，在此之前宗像根本不会去想象男人穿丝袜是什么效果，他甚至连女人穿不穿丝袜都毫不关心，现如今看到周防尊那双修长的腿被丝袜包裹总觉得能够理解为何会有那么多男人对丝袜着迷了。  
很可爱，太奇怪了，周防尊明明是个男人，可是这身女仆装束竟会让人觉得很可爱。  
这是视觉暴力的魔咒吗！  
周防把宗像点的那一份蛋包饭端了上来，单手举着番茄酱用力挤在金黄色的蛋皮上，赤红色的番茄酱把原本看起来口感不错的蛋包饭弄得像是凶杀现场。  
到底哪里可爱了！宗像礼司不禁把刚才的想法全部否定了：“周防，你是故意的吗？”  
“我是故意的。”  
“周防，我是客人。”  
“但我没必要讨好你。”  
宗像摇了摇头，对方大概是在针对自己，不过这没什么，宗像早就习惯了：“周防，这就是你对待客人的态度吗？你竟然还没有被开除估计也是这家店主看在你是吠舞罗当家的份上吧。”  
“关你什么事。”  
“当然关我事，我是你的客人。”宗像想了想湛紫色的眼眸里漾起笑意。“准确来说，是主人。”  
周防冷哼一声。  
“如果你这位女仆不合格，我是会解雇你的。”  
“解雇的权力可不在你手上。”  
“我知道，即使我投诉你也不会被解雇，可是周防，你这也算是凭借着自己的实力赚钱赔偿给草薙出云吗？”  
这番话让周防出现了些许迟疑。  
宗像面带微笑，然而却狡黠地像只狐狸继续挑衅他：“来吧，让我看看你的实力。”  
“啧……”  
新的蛋包饭呈了上来，周防像往常一样把瓶子里的番茄酱挤出来努力画出一个心的形状。  
宗像礼司继续用意味深长的神色看着他：“我也想听。”  
“什么？”周防不明白他指什么。  
“刚才给那位客人说的那句话，我也想听。”  
周防攥紧拳随后又松开，不过就是一句话，他想听那就让他听，继续棒读着像是执行任务一样念了一遍：“我会服侍您的喵。”  
“你打算怎么服侍我呢？”宗像笑意加深，欺负周防真的是一种前所未有的体验，这大概比拼完一套拼图还让他有成就感。  
那可是赤之王周防尊啊。  
“嗯？”周防没听明白。  
“你不是要服侍我吗？那么你打算怎么服侍？”  
“……宗像，你要是想打架的话我奉陪。”  
“所以说阁下的脑子里只有打架吗？”  
“那你想怎样？”  
宗像礼司微征，想怎样？他也没想过这个问题，只是觉得好玩顺势就玩下去了。  
周防咋舌，脸上嫌弃的神色加剧：“没想到你还有这种兴趣。”  
什么兴趣？宗像没听懂他在说什么。  
周防尊自穿上这身衣服在这里充人数开始就莫名其妙地招来一些性取向特殊的客人，偶尔也会有人趁他不注意摸一下他的腰或者捏一下他的臀部，也有客人故意打翻杯子趁周防去捡拾玻璃碎片的时候摸他的手。  
周防也没放在心上，况且有他在也不会有人对女孩子们出手，即使是偷偷摸摸的揩油也不敢。  
他没想到宗像礼司竟然也对男人感兴趣，这么想来他的副手姿色还不错可是宗像跟她关系还挺正经的——至少表现出来是这样——却对伏见很照顾，尽管周防也不知道那算不算是照顾。  
宗像礼司大概喜欢男人吧。周防尊自顾自地误会了。  
宗像礼司现在有些懵地后背紧贴着墙壁看着面前气势汹汹的“女仆”抓着自己的手放到他的胸上。  
这是什么情况？  
刚才周防说出那句“没想到你还有这种兴趣”后就拽着他拉到后门小巷子处硬把自己怼到墙上然后就是现在这样。  
周防一脸“给你摸”的表情，好像是在赏赐一样，莫名其妙，宗像心里直犯嘀咕然而手掌触摸到周防尊的胸时脑子里就又仿佛是进入了宇宙一般，要说想法也不是没有，可是却又深感语言的匮乏，最后只能保持沉默和这种诡异的局面继续揉捏对方的胸部。  
太不可思议了，为什么？为什么同样是男人周防尊的胸的手感会这么让人爱不释手？宗像很不甘心可是身体又很诚实地加重了力道。  
锻炼地刚刚好的胸肌抚摸起来并不会觉得太硬不过也不会像脂肪块那样柔软，刚刚好，第四王权者亲自试过之后还挺满意的。  
不过隔着布料还是有些……宗像礼司问出了一句让自己无比后悔的话：“可以……伸进衣服里面去吗？”  
虽然一开始周防只是想快点打发掉这个明显想让自己陷入窘境的混蛋，然而对方的手法还挺让他舒服的，气氛逐渐变得奇怪起来，周防也不知道怎么回事顺势就应允了。  
伸进衣服里也没什么吧。  
宗像看着他身上的女仆装认真思考了一下，虽然衣领很低可是这样伸进去仍旧不够方便，让周防转过身去背对他后双手绕过周防腋下摸上胸部，顿时察觉这个姿势很舒服。  
纤长的手指从蕾丝边领子处伸进去，微凉的指腹摸到乳首，小小的凸起受到刺激很快就充血挺立了起来。宗像也没什么经验，只是一直似触非触地用指腹轻柔摩挲着乳尖，周防哪受过这种刺激，细痒和酥麻感混合着从胸部直冲到脑子里，再从脑子传出的酥痒顺着脊椎像是火花传至尾椎，一时不察发出细微的低吟，随后快速地捂紧自己的嘴。  
宗像还以为自己听错了，可是离得那么近且周围很安静没有什么声音，那声短促的呻吟的确是从周防的嘴里发出来的，没想到他还能发出这种声音啊，很有趣，宗像注意力转移到如何让周防发出声音上来。  
手指轻轻擦过乳晕时周防的身体一阵轻颤，虽然他努力忍着声音，但是宗像耳边也充斥着对方越来越急促粗重的喘息声。周防低着头用手捣住嘴忍耐着，在宗像的视角里他缠着一条蕾丝束带的后颈和仅有丝带作为遮挡的后背悉数收入眼中。  
想着这样会不会让周防有些有趣的反应呢，宗像贴上去轻轻舔了舔后颈。  
周防吓了一跳发出声黏腻的鼻音，宗像的镜片似是闪了一下，抽回只手扯着丝带绑成的蝴蝶结一端缓缓地拉开，估计是察觉到了自己的意图，周防小幅度地挣扎了几下，然而等到宗像把蝴蝶结扯开也就认命般地放弃了抵抗。  
舔了舔唇沿着脊柱从下到上舔得湿漉漉地，周防身体颤地厉害，腰有些用不上力却又不得不勉力支撑着。  
为什么周防不发出声音呢？宗像拿开他捂着自己嘴的手，周防又咬着下唇。好想听他叫出来啊，想听这个高傲不可一世的男人叫出好听的声音。  
也没多想，手指就这么伸进周防口中触摸到柔软的舌头，周防本能地舔吮着伸进嘴里的异物，手指与舌的纠缠搅动起大量的唾液，来不及吞咽的部分从口中滑落挂起一根晶亮的银丝。  
液体搅动的淫靡声刺激着大脑的认知，宗像借着巷口微弱的路灯灯光发觉他的耳尖有些泛红。  
有趣，赤之王也会有这样的反应吗？  
空闲的手撩起女仆裙裙底探进去揉捏臀部，手上传来的感触，这是女式内裤吧，蕾丝的花纹都能摸出来，从内裤边伸出两条吊带和腿上的丝袜勾在一起，要不要穿得这么色情啊？明明只是周防尊，竟让宗像有些意外的兴奋。  
手指继续顺着抚摸到男人的性器处，过大的性器被紧致的蕾丝三角内裤包裹着明显有些委屈，宗像不过才摸了摸就感受到柱身胀大了一圈。  
呻吟声丝毫挡不住地泄露出来，宗像的抚触带来的刺激太大了，周防脑子有些空，总觉得哪里不对可是又想不起到底是哪里不对。  
宗像礼司想着自己一定是疯了才会去摸男人的生殖器，不过总算是让周防叫出声了也算有收获。  
满意地收回手时看到周防嫣红的眼尾衬着有些迷蒙的鎏金色眼睛，随后好像听到脑子里有什么东西断掉了。  
周防尊不知道这又是怎么个情况，被扔到床上的时候脱口而出一句脏话。  
“你还真是无论何时都很野蛮。”宗像礼司快速地解开纽扣脱掉外套随手扔在一边，将身着女仆装的赤之王压制在床上。  
锁骨被人啃咬着，不自觉地呻吟出声，小小地尝试挣扎无果后也就卸掉了力气。反正也挺舒服的，随他吧。  
宗像可忘不了刚刚走进Love Hotel开房前台小姐看他们时暧昧的神色，虽然不是很理解那眼神的意味，不过这些都不重要，青之王决定放肆一夜等之后再去思考。  
抬起女仆两条由白色丝袜包裹的长腿撩起裙子，白色的蕾丝内裤衬着蜜糖色的皮肤倒也有几分视觉冲击，自己的下身也不知何时鼓了起来，贴上周防的下身轻微地摩挲着，感受到对方身体的颤抖。  
宗像的举动带来一些难耐，周防扭动着腰想要摆脱这份奇怪的感觉却让身上的人更加不理智起来。  
青发男人俯下身子隔着薄薄一层蕾丝内裤舔吮着他的性器，鼻息间充斥着男性荷尔蒙的味道，却又让人着迷，这若是在往常宗像连想都不会去想这种事，眼下大概是被蛊惑了吧，被周防尊这个人给蛊惑了。  
裙子下只穿一件薄薄的内裤本就让周防觉得有些凉丝丝的，宗像的口腔温热，可是舔湿后又是一层凉意，蕾丝内裤黏在性器上有些不好受，难耐的感觉并没有消失，细细的快感在身体里反复叠加层层累积。  
还不够，这样还不够，可是周防也说不出自己想要的是什么。  
睁开氤氲起水汽的双眼求助似的看向宗像，后者看他面色绯红神色有些迷茫，微张的嘴唇隐约看到艳红的软舌，一副任人采撷的模样。赤之王什么时候在他面前这么乖过？解开拉链拿出已经硬挺的性器，拨开周防臀缝里细细的一条已经很难被称为内裤的细绳，抵上穴口就这么强硬地硬是挤了进去。  
下身仿佛要被撕裂一般痛，双腿僵直阻止着宗像的进入，后者直接掐着他的腿弯把他的两条腿压成贴着自己的上半身的样子，很痛，周防想骂人可是被宗像的嘴唇堵住只能发出吃痛的呻吟声。  
亏了周防身体柔韧，否则宗像这样用力压他的腿可能会把腰弄断。  
唇舌黏着在一起互相吮咬，亲吻一定程度上缓解了下身的疼痛让周防的注意力转移到和宗像的争斗中，宗像把他后背的丝带悉数扯下来，上半身的衣服果然变得松松垮垮的，把周防的嘴唇吮咬地变得红润后在颈侧留下齿痕，周防轻轻地喘了一声。  
性器在内壁的包裹下又胀大了几分，周防只觉得身体被入侵的异物填得满满的涨得难受，然而等到宗像在体内动起来才觉得像是触电一样浑身酥酥麻麻的使不上力气却又贪恋这份感受想要更多。  
像是缺氧一样，周防张开口为肺部和大脑补充着空气，毫不掩饰地发出暧昧的喘息与呻吟，身上的轻纱和蕾丝花边在宗像抽插动作的带动下与皮肤亲昵地摩挲着引起细痒。  
他到底还能蛊惑自己到什么程度？宗像礼司的气息也变得粗重起来，用力在周防尊的身体里冲撞着。为什么周防被进入后面还会露出这样诱人的表情？他觉得舒服吗？被男人这样对待反而会兴奋吗？  
这个不知检点为何物的男人到底被人进入过几次啊？  
莫名有些烦躁，宗像整根抽出再整根没入，每次都往甬道更深处撞去，周防被他顶得难受，呻吟声染上了哭腔可是手指却诚实地揪紧宗像的衣料渴求着更多。  
女仆装被蹂躏地凌乱不堪，不知道是不是被指甲刮到了，丝袜也出现了破损，露出一片一片的蜜糖色的腿，破损的美感倒是也挺不错的。被自己进犯地喘息连连的赤之王此刻就像个bitch一样，也许真的是个bitch，毕竟是他先引诱自己的。  
身体里不断叠加的快感情潮四处冲撞着让周防难耐地扭动着身体，修长的双腿环上宗像的腰使得性器更加深入。  
内壁的肠肉无意识地绞紧柱身，宗像被刺激地一股热流冲到下腹射在周防体内。  
被对方射精刺激到周防也不由音调拔高射了出来。  
高潮过后很是疲累，周防的表情就像是失了魂一般，身上出了一层薄汗，衣料黏着皮肤感觉很难受，下身似乎还没法从被撑开的状态中回过神，被填满的肿胀感久久不能散去。  
无力地看着宗像平复呼吸穿好外套整好衣服，紧接着看着他像是从未和自己发生过什么一样推开门离开。  
莫名的烦躁，周防抬起手臂遮住双眼，心里涌动起的情绪太过莫名其妙，让他不知道自己到底是怎么了。  
这之后周防依然要在女仆咖啡厅穿着女仆装招揽客人，宗像今天又来了。  
上次颈侧留下的痕迹很明显，束带根本遮不住，引来一些客人的语言调戏，周防仍旧不在意，不过如果再有人揩油则会果断地用几乎能捏断对方骨头的力道警告这些人别得寸进尺。  
宗像礼司仍旧坐在那个座位品着抹茶，视觉暴力真是可怕，他竟然觉得这个男人穿女仆装比起那些女孩子穿要可爱多了。  
周防今天仍旧误会加深，宗像大概真的喜欢男人吧。

fin.


End file.
